


All Levels at Once

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crime Fighting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Pre-Canon, Slow-burnish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya & Cole go way back...It's a long story involving a mysterious killer, two friends, an overprotective brother, and a detective rooting for justice.





	All Levels at Once

“Zane, I’m hungry!” 

“Kai, shut up! I only have, like, two pimples!” 

“Z _aaaaaaa_ ne!” 

“I am cooking as fast as I can, brother.” 

“Lloyd, why are you looking at  _hentai_?!” 

“H-hey! This isn’t-ugh, you suck, dude!” 

“Mmm-hmm. Just like her-“ 

“SHUT UP!” 

Nya sighs, the constant bickering of the ninja emanating from the interior of the Bounty. The aching migraine that was approaching was only part of the reason why she'd come out here to escape. 

A grey blanket covers the atmosphere as Nya gazes along the horizon of the land before her. Tiny little towns spring across the green grass of Ninjago like patterns lovingly embroidered on a handmade quilt. A slight gust of wind tickles the back of her head and neck as she scoots closer to the edge of the Bounty, legs dangling precariously over the edge. Gently, she swings them back and forth, watching as they move against the far below ground. Her head drops against the only barrier from tumbling to a rather messy death: a metal bar that fanned out into the railing that bordered the edge. Nya’s small hands come up to wrap around it as well, her thumbs gently rubbing circles into the cool metal. Little goosebumps line themselves onto her skin as the evening wind becomes a bit chillier than before. 

She bits her lower lip in a crooked, sad smile as she revels in her reminiscence of a time long past. Another heated debate swarms through her mind as she absentmindedly drums her fingertips against the metal. 

“Aren’t you cold?” a voice asks from behind. Nya tenses, recognizing the voice as Jay’s. 

“Not…not really. I think it feels nice,” Nya admits, ashamed at her sudden lack of interest in the man taking a seat beside her. His dorky grin and cute freckles just didn’t…didn’t… 

“What’s on your mind?” he questions, leaning back and gazing at her. Ah, she had forgotten that he could read the mask she’d developed over years of practice.  She studies his electric eyes for a moment and thinks about her answer before replying. 

She could beat around the bush. 

Explain the reason behind her sudden lack of romantic feeling towards him. 

Tell him she missed someone else dearly, and her chest felt tight just thinking about this certain someone. 

Even though millions of jumbled phrases skitter through her mind, only five words escape her. May as well rip the Band-Aid off. 

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

The hurt in his eyes that follows is too much for her to bear, his lips unfolding into a betrayed frown. He scoots back a bit, away from her.  

Swiveling her head to the side, she squeezes the bar even harder, shutting her eyes. 

“Wh-what?!” he begins, voice shaky. Nya can already tell his mind is racing for some logical conclusion. “Why?! I thought…I thought…things were going…well. For us.” 

“They were,” Nya admits, returning her gaze back to him. “But…it’s not you, Jay, it’s me. And…and I can’t tell you exactly why yet…because…” she trails off for a second, “because I’m not too sure why I’ve this sudden change of feelings either.” 

 _She knows exactly why._  

He gawks at her, speechless for once. His eyes are beginning to grow glassy, unlike Nya’s, whose were unexpectedly dry. 

“I…I’m so sorry Jay,” she mumbles. 

Without another word, the master of lightning stumbles to his feet and jogs away. Nya gently bangs her forehead against the metal bar, wishing she didn’t have to deal with these stupid, complex things known as  _feelings._  Yuck. She does, however, feel the tiniest bit relieved that she had finally gotten that off of her chest. 

Then, Nya hears the nearby opening and closing of the door, along with muffled footsteps approaching her small figure. The two take a seat on either side of her. 

“Hey sis,” Kai is the first to speak. “What happened? We saw Jay in tears, running to his room.” 

“I…I broke up with him,” she responds, the reality and suddenness of it all still sinking in. 

There’s a shift beside her.  

“Why?” Cole inquires, taking her hand into his. 

“I…miss everything from home,” Nya finally explains, glancing up at Cole, then at Kai. “I mean, being here is…it’s perfect, but there was something about the shop…something about Ignacia…” 

Cole nods. “I miss the region we lived in, too. The forest, the train…all of it.” 

Kai nudges her shoulder. “We’ll go visit sometime. Maybe that’ll cheer you up!” 

“All of it?” Nya asks her older brother. Kai nods firmly. 

“All of it.” 

“Mind if I tag along as well?” Cole asks, grinning slightly. 

“’Course. Wouldn’t be the same without ya, buddy,” Kai says, reaching over to pat his fellow ninja on the back. 

“Thank you. It…seems like it was only yesterday, huh?” Cole mumbles, rubbing Nya’s knuckles. “…Was home all you missed,  _mon cher_?” 

Nya giggles a bit, looking up to him to find that he's looking down at her with his pretty eyes. “I miss you, too, Cole-kun.” 

“A’ight, it’s getting late and a little awkward so I’m just gonna head inside. Don’t try anything, Cole, or I’ll kill you myself.” With that, Kai rises and saunters back into the Bounty. 

Cole chuckles a bit, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her away from the edge. “I’ve missed you too. It’s been a long time, huh? But…I think we can get everything we had back with time.” 

“Time…” Nya mumbles, eyelids fluttering closed for a moment as she remembered…  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
